My Song To You
by TheFallingPenguin
Summary: Little one-shots based off the messages from songs. It can either be about love, partying, family, adventure, or even death. Not a song-fic! (Rated T, just in case)


**_First chapter to my new little series of one-shots based off or inspired by the stories or emotions told in songs. These will not be song-fics! _**

**_No lyrics will be used due to copyright and the "eliminators."_**

**_First chapter will include Wendy's and Robbie's former relationship._**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

**_Song: "Lies" by Marina and the Diamonds._**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Tears and lies. All lies. It has always been that way for her. The redheaded girl looked out of her stained windows with tears forming in the corner of her green eyes. It was a gloomy evening and all that can be heard is thunder that was rumbling from far away from her small wooden cabin.

"What a liar! Why Robbie, why? Why don't you ever call me or message me?!"

The young teenage girl quietly yelled as she angrily kicked the side of her bed with her right foot. She would often glance at her phone for a special text message but, there were no notifications. With desperation and no hope, she shoved her small phone into her back pocket. No one even communicated with her that day. Not even her other four best friends. It was a completely lonely day.

"Wendy! Dinner is ready!" the teenager heard one of her younger brothers yell from downstairs. "Come down or dad will go up there. He's not in a good mood today so don't get all of his nerves."

Wendy rolled her eyes at her little brother's commands. She slowly walked to her door and quickly wiped the tears from her face. If her father knew how much of a liar her boyfriend was, he would immediately make the poor boy suffer with pain.

_Flashback: _

_A beautiful sunset was seen throughout the small Oregon town of Gravity Falls and it brought a magical effect on everyone. Two teens sat on the roof of an abandoned store while observing the small twinkling stars that were slowly starting to appear in the orange sky. _

_"So Wendy, how about we go and watch a movie at the theaters? There's this new horror movie that I heard is super good and has lots of gore." _

_The girl laughed and shook her head while grabbing her boyfriend's hand. She felt secure around him and felt like he was the only one who understood her. Despite on how everyone would always judge him based on the amount of cologne he would wear as well as his skinny jeans, he was special. Robbie was special to her heart._

_"I'm not sure. I'm not really in the mood. All I want to do is relax here with you." Wendy lightly said while lightly tugging Robbie's black sleeve. _

_"But our friends are gonna be there. Are you sure?" Robbie argued back until his eyes met Wendy's pouting look._

_Wendy nodded her head to confirm her decision and sighed. Upon noticing this, Robbie rolled his brown eyes and laid on his back to continue gazing at the small stars. The boy was sometimes found stubborn but, what really mattered is how much he wanted to make her happy. The teenage girl smiled as she laid beside him and placed her head on his chest. Wendy felt his heart beat uncontrollably through his rib cage which was a beautiful beat. Her heart beated along as well and soon their hearts were found in harmony. _

_Gently, Wendy lifted her head and looked deep into Robbie's eyes. She felt her cheeks blush as she reached forward and lightly pecked the gothic boy on the lips. It was quick and small but it was enough for her to feel a small spark at that moment. Yet there was one question that remained. _

_Did Robbie felt the spark? _

_Instead all that could be seen was a big smile on his face as he grabbed Wendy's waist and pulled her closer to him. _

_That evening marked their second date. Back then, everything was so blissful. Nothing to worry about whatsoever. Now, it was a painful nightmare. As if they were never destined to be a couple. _

_End of Flashback_

Wendy slowly walked down the hard wooden steps of her old home while lightly tracing her hand down the railing. Her breathing calmed down as she saw her father and brothers aggressively nibbling down their food. The redhead slowly gave in a small smile.

She walked over to her family and took a seat near her father.

"Wendy, how was your day?" the teenager heard her father say through a mouthful of roast beef.

"Perfect dad. B-business was very slow today and v-very boring. Otherwise it was g-g-good..." Wendy weakly stuttered as she fixed herself a plate of food. She did all she can to hold in the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"That's good to hear sweetie." Her father, Manly Dan said as he patted his daughter's head with his greasy hands.

"Why were you angry earlier? What did Robbie do this time?" Wendy's youngest brother asked as he gave her a small smirk which pressured the girl's emotions.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I...uh...I'm not angry. Robbie didn't do anything." The pressured redheaded girl lied through gritted teeth.

At this point, Wendy felt all eyes turn toward her direction. To even top it all off, Wendy's phone rang from her back pocket. Her eyes even saw widened with fear as she already knew it was based by the ring tone. It was one of Robbie's songs that he wrote for her. It was a love song.

_"You're the girl who stole my heart._

_With your beautiful eyes that are like emerald diamonds. _

_And your rich red hair that fall on top of your shoulders._

_You hypnotize me._

_Baby please, you're the goddess of my life. _

_You shed light into my dark life. _

_You're my everything and I love you. _

_Don't ever leave my sight, Wendy..." _

Wendy couldn't take it at all. She got up from her seat and ran away from her family, toward the stairs she earlier came from.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to go." Wendy miserably lied.

The girl ran toward her room's door and weakly opened it then slammed it loudly closed. The poor teenager had no idea what to do.

She held her hands to the front of her face. Tears were pouring down her face as she sobbed. She knew sooner or later, Robbie would be history because she couldn't handle him anymore. Especially with all of his lies.

_Flashback:_

_It was a warm Friday night and Wendy was found sitting on a couch at her home. She was waiting for Robbie to come and take her to one of her friend's party. _

_Wendy impatiently tapped her foot on the floor and was found always checking her phone every minute. The time read 8:45pm. She was supposed to attend the party forty five minutes ago. What could Robbie possibly be doing? _

_Minutes went by and soon she was found furious. Wendy got up from the couch and walked toward the window. Outside the moon shined bright and all that she heard through the glass was owls hooting toward each other, crickets chirping small melodies, and leaves being trampled by possibly small mammals. _

_The redhead impatiently got her phone from her pocket but, only to see no messages or phone calls from her boyfriend. With two clicks on her phone, Wendy texted, "Where are you? You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago! :( " _

_After pressing send, she placed her pale freckled face against the glass and slowly closed her eyes. Many questions and ideas came into her head as she twitched with each thought that came to her. Some ideas were; Robbie possibly being 'sick', him possibly cheating on her, unexpectedly dumping her, him getting into a tragic car crash, or just forgetting about her. _

_Instantly, her eyes opened revealing her shining green eyes. These ideas seem so realistic that her mind started to believe in them. _

_Wendy quickly walked toward her main door and opened it. She jogged around the corner of her cabin home and grunted with disappointment. Her trusted, helpful bike was gone. She felt dumbfounded by forgetting about her bike. _

_"Where did it go?" Wendy quietly questioned herself. Until she saw a shadow coming from far away. Soon the girl's eye widened until what was shown was anger. _

_One of Wendy's brothers was found with two bags filled with groceries but, the teenager's bike was destroyed. Crooked tires, broken handles, seat missing, it was a complete disaster. _

_"What did you do to my bike?" Wendy gasped as she gripped onto the handles. _

_"Oh, uh...dad ordered me to get groceries. I uh...took your bike. While coming back, I fell down a big hill and your bike broke down so I had to walk home. What matters here is that I'm okay and the groceries are okay..." The young boy quietly said, trying to avoid the cold glare from his older sister._

_Wendy rolled her eyes as she stomped away from the scene. _

_"Just forget about it!" Wendy yelled as she walked deep into the forest. She knew where she was heading but, knew it was a foolish idea to wander into the woods at night. Especially since she doesn't have a flashlight yet she knew the direction toward town like the back of her hand. _

_"Tell dad when he gets home, that I'll be back home at 11:30pm." The girl ordered her younger sibling as she turned her back to receive his reply. _

_"Okay. Um...wasn't Robbie supposed to pick you up?" the young boy asked as he walked toward the main entrance of their house. _

_At the sound of her boyfriend's name, Wendy snickered with disgust. She threw her hands on her hips and rolled her green eyes for what seemed as the hundredth time that day. _

_"He bailed me! It looks like I have to walk to Thompson's party." Wendy angrily replied. With that being said and seeing her brother nod without saying another word, she turned her heels and started to walk away into the forest. _

_While walking, she had many ideas reoccurring and two big questions that flew into her mind. _

_What could Robbie be doing? What was his lame excuse this time? _

_..._

_Half of an hour passed by, until Wendy reached her destination. She was finally at the party. From outside you could hear people chatting, loud music, and loud laughter. Wendy knew it was going to be a long night. _

_"Finally! I'm here!" Wendy weakly said with a slight tone of bliss as she walked up the steps with aching feet._

_She then proceeded to knock the door until her eyes caught hold of a sight that was seen through the window. Instantly, she saw a certain gothic boy laughing at a dumb dare that one of the girls did. _

_"Wow. I can't believe you did that, Tambry." the boy commented as he saw the girl stick out her tongue in disgust. _

_"Shut up Robbie!" Tambry snapped as she playfully punched Robbie on the shoulder. "Wait, where's Wendy? It's not a party without her!" _

_Robbie shook his head as he dug his hands into his pockets. What he didn't notice was that the redheaded girl was furious. Wendy was annoyed to the fact that her own boyfriend was calm and acted like he didn't care from her name being mentioned. _

_"She told me she couldn't make it. Her dad wouldn't let her come." Robbie said in a calm voice. His tone would fool anybody but, his eyes failed to say the truth. _

_Wendy felt tears pour down her cold cheeks and heard them drop onto the patio she stood. She was confused and sad. _

_Should she go in there and confront him? Or should she just turn around and forgive Robbie's foolish act of betrayal? _

_Without saying another word, she turned around and cried. The poor redheaded teenager didn't want to cause a big dramatic scene which could possibly ruin one of her best friend's party. Besides, her heart wasn't ready for this type of confront. _

_"Don't worry Tambry. It'll still be an awesome party without her." were the last words that Wendy could hear from Robbie's mouth. Those words were a direct shot to her heart._

_"Love is so stupid and dumb! I just want it to be a perfect little date. Is that too much to ask?!" Wendy cried out into the open as she ran back to the direction she came from. Wendy was brainwashed with what she just saw and didn't even care about the long walk home. _

_"Robbie will never tell the truth. What's the point of this relationship?" _

_End of Flashback_

From these horrible memories, all Wendy could do is ignore Robbie's call. She ran into her room and gently sat unto her bed.

"Take deep breaths. Take deep breaths. Ohh...I don't know if I should break up with him." Wendy whined as she grasped her phone and stared at the lit screen from the small device. She had three text messages and one missed phone call from Robbie. She threw herself back to lay on her comfy bed and started to read the messages she received.

"Wendy, sorry about not picking you up from work today. My band practice passed our hours and I forgot about it. Please don't get mad at me babe.

That girl you saw me hang out with, she's a cousin that is visiting me. I'm NOT cheating on you!

Why don't you pick up your phone?"

Wendy sniffed as she read the messages. Lies and lies is what she thought. He never learned to appreciate her as their relationship progressed. For once in her life, she really wished to be alone for a long time. What she didn't know is how lost she was in their struggling relationship.

The girl then felt her mind drift off into a peaceful mode. A perfect relationship was presented in her mind where Robbie will stay true to her and would not tell lies. Even a relationship filled with appreciation. But, that dream relationship seemed like it would come out of a fairy tale. It will most likely not come true.

The sound of a small pebble hitting her window woke Wendy out of her thoughts. She grunted with annoyance, thinking it was probably one of her brothers messing with her.

She slowly got up on her feet to get to the window and was shocked to see who it was. She opened up the dirty window to see if her eyes were telling the truth. They were.

It was Robbie.

"Wendy! I'm sorry girl. I'm sorry for everything! I don't know what I did but, I'm sorry!" Robbie shouted toward Wendy.

However, Wendy still was unsure on how to take him. How was she supposed to know if it wasn't one of his usual tricks?

"I'm sorry Robbie. I think I need some time alone to recollect my thoughts." Wendy quietly explained which resulted in Robbie getting his phone out. The redhead knew what he was doing.

"Are you trying to find my song?"

Robbie nodded and held his phone high enough for Wendy to listen closer. She heard the song he wrote for her. She even heard Robbie sing along to it.

_"You're the girl who stole my heart._

_With your beautiful eyes that are like emerald diamonds. _

_And your rich red hair that fall on top of your shoulders._

_You hypnotize me._

_Baby please, you're the goddess of my life. _

_You shed light into my dark life. _

_You're my everything and I love you. _

_Don't ever leave my sight, Wendy..."_

After the last note, Robbie looked up at Wendy with love-struck eyes. He even tried to foolishly climb up to her window but, failed in a clumsy way.

Wendy did have to admit that his attempt was silly which made her giggle softly.

"Please Wendy. Let me in. I can make it up to you!" Robbie cried to her.

"No! Unless you apologize about your lies!" Wendy replied back as her humor quickly faded away.

"What are you talking about? I never told a lie to you."

Wendy was losing her patience with Robbie. These arguments felt like trying to make a spoiled five year old have some sense smacked into them.

"You know what Robbie, you're a coward! You will never admit your mistake!" Wendy loudly yelled at Robbie which ached his heart.

"Leave me alone Robbie!"

The teenage girl then gave her boyfriend a cold glare. After her cold look, she slammed her windows shut. Wendy crawled back on her bed and buried her head deep into her pillow. She wept and loudly moaned as she knew what the fate of their relationship was. It will result with a tragic break up.

"I know it will happen sooner or later but, I won't be able to let you go. You are my one of my best friends after all. What am I supposed to do?"

Tears and lies. It has always been lies.

* * *

**_Sad little one-shot. I listened to the acoustic version and literally felt my heart sank while writing this story. _**

**_Poor Wendy... :(_**

**_Anyway, I highly recommend listening to this song if you like tragic poppy love songs! I actually can relate to the song..._**

**_Until next time... :D_**

**_-Little Penguin _**


End file.
